


Piquant

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: Avenger Smut [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: pi·quantˈpēkənt,ˈpēkäntadjectivepleasantly stimulating or exciting to the mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language, lewd content, fingering (briefly), unprotected sex, dirty talk

Sam watched as his wife, Mavis, moved from side to side as she tried to get the box of cookies he thought he hid well. She let out an irritated groan and hoisted a knee up on the counter and pulled herself up. She reached up and grabbed the green box before sliding down. Sam had to bite his lip to keep from grinning, but his mind went to places that started to make his his pants uncomfortable.

"Like what you see?" Mavis asked as she hopped down from the counter. She had the green box under her arm, already opened, and a silver sleeve of cookies in her hands. She opened the foiling and the scent of mint with a hint of chocolate wafted through the air. He watched her raise one of the dark discs to her mouth as she bit into it slowly, her tongue peeking out between her lips to catch the crumbs that collected there.

"If you didn't wear my shirt with those panties," he replied, forcing calm when he really wanted to ravish her right there. He eyed her over: messy stack of ecru curls on top of her head, white button up with two buttons fastened cleverly over her chest, and the outline of the green lacy panties he saw when she was on the counter. He loved how the bright green contrasted against her terra cotta skin. "I wouldn't be so distracted to not notice you stealing my girl scout cookies." He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close.

Mavis put the rest of the cookie in her mouth and smiled a closed-lipped smile, chewing slowly. "Don't blame me. These things are addicting," she reasoned, licking her lips as she grabbed another cookie. She held it out to him, and just before he could get his mouth close to it, she popped the whole thing in her mouth, wiggling from his hold. She turned and grabbed a glass from the drying rack then opened the refrigerator door to grab the milk.

Sam took a deep breath, adjusting himself briefly. She knew she was working him, getting him riled up, to get him to take her. It was their normal. She would wear something she knew would pitch a tent in his pants and teased him until he took her right where they were. She never asked, never initiated, but he knew when she wanted it.

Just like right now.

She was bending over, picking up the milk cap she dropped, her ass peaking out from the hem of that white shirt, the green lace covering only half of the rounded flesh that he loved to cup with his hands, dig his fingers in, watch as it ripples during a hard thrust or a smack of his hand. It made the tent more prominent and he swallowed thickly, trying to keep himself collected.

That was his thing.

Delayed gratification.

The longer he waited, the more pleasurable it'll be for the two of them. He watched as she straightened slowly sending a smirk his way. _Fuckin' baiting,_ he thought, his tongue quickly wet his lips.

"What's the matter, babe?" Mavis asked as she placed the cap on the counter before stepping towards him, eyes wide with faux innocence. She placed a hand on his chest as the other's forefinger hooked the waistband of his gray sweatpants. Her skin on his was his undoing, and he could tell she knew just from the smile on her face.

Before she could register what he was doing, his lips crashed into hers, hands carded into the tangle of curls. He gave the ecru strands a sharp tug when she denied him access, and the gasp he caused granted him entrance and he explored her mouth like it was the first time all over again: slow and thoroughly. He felt her hand drifted from his chest to his neck, the other tugged his pants, but in no way to remove them. Sam groaned as her nails raked through his short dark hair in the back, her body pressed against him.

"Fuck, Em," he muttered against her mouth, his hands now cupping her ass, thumbs brushing against the lace covered flesh. He stepped forward, making her back up until she hit the island counter. His lips traveled over her jaw and down her neck as his hands went to her waist, picking her up with ease. He sat her down on the counter, hands traveling to the buttons of the shirt. He deftly undid the two closures, letting the material fall against her chest. He pulled back to admire the view of her swollen lips and the way her terra cotta skin stood out between the opening of the stark white shirt.

Mavis stretched out her legs, heels hooking into his back to pull him closer. "Whatcha looking at, Wilson?" she asked, her voice low and sultry. Her fingers went to the opening of the shirt and slowly worked it from her shoulders. She lightly grazed her own skin, her head falling back as her mouth fell open with a soft moan. He knew she loved the soft, almost barely there touches to her skin and he loved the reaction it caused. The sight of her fingers grazing her own collarbone made a groan slip through his lips.

"You know exactly what I'm looking at," he practically growled, his hands resting on her thighs. They roamed up and over the goose-flesh skin, brushing aside the white tails of fabric to expose the green fabric that tantalized him earlier. "But I'm thinking of what to do with what I see."

She cocked an eyebrow at him as the corner of her lip twitched. She pulled the shirt away from her chest, exposing her torso fully to him. She dropped the material on the floor and smirked at him, waiting for him. "Are you done, torturing yourself yet?" she asked, her hands kneaded her shoulders, then slid slowly down, over each of her breasts. Her left one lightly pinched her nipple while her right traveled lightly down to the apex of her legs, fingers brushing over her clothed folds. Sam licked his lips again as he twitched in his pants when she let out a soft whimper.

"Em, baby, watching you like this is pleasing enough," he whispered huskily. His right hand left her and he adjusted himself in his pants. He almost melted from the light chuckle she did, her head tilting back up to look at him. Her tawny eyes bright as her hands slowly slid to her panties, hooking her thumbs in the waistband. She shimmied out of the slowly, alternating her posterior to work them off.

Sam's eyes watched how her body shifted, the way her breasts slightly bounced from each movement, and once the green material fell to the gtound, his hands were on her knees in an instance, spreading her legs apart. The slightest touch of his fingers made her shiver as he made his way to the bundle of nerves nestled in the black curls. He circled it twice before sliding his middle finger between her folds, moaning at how wet she was.

"My, someone else was equally excited," he chided playfully. He slipped a finger inside her, eliciting a moan from her. He smirked as he pumped his finger into her a few times before withdrawing, causing her to whine.

"Fucking tease," she muttered, her lip between. Her teeth.

"You're the tease, babe," he replied, pulling her to the edge of the counter. He had worked his pants and boxers down to thighs, his length fully erect. "But I can't wait anymore." He nearly growled as he  buried himself deep in her. A whimper fell from her lips as he stayed buried, unmoving.

"Sam, please," she begged quietly, her hips shifting against him, looking for any kind of friction, but he didn't give it to her. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her, his mouth demanding, yet soft. And when she moaned was when he started to move in her, pulling out slowly, and thrusting in quickly.

His started a path of kisses along her jaw to her neck, sucking a mark on her shoulder as the sounds of slapping skin and breathless words filled the room. Mavis wrapped her legs around his slim waist, her hands resting on his shoulders. It didn't take long for him to feel her clench around him, as the beginning of her orgasm rippled through her body, making him pound into her harder, his grunts mixing with her praises. He finally came, his head buried in the crook of her neck, her name falling from her lips. They stayed joined until both of their breathing returned to normal. Sam let out a chuckle as she whimpered when he removed himself. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and helped her down from thecounter, holding her until she had her bearings.

"We should do that more often," she rasped out before swallowing thickly. "How come we've never done it on the counter before?" Her nails dragged lightly over his biceps, her eyes lazily closed.

"Could be because we never are in this room together for more than three minutes," he replied softly. He kissed her languidly, his hands kneading her ass. When she moaned, he felt his cock twitched, causing him to pull her closer. He was about to suggest round two when a cry was heard over the monitor in the living room. He sighed as Mavis chuckled, pulling away as she picked up her underwear, pulling them in worth hate and doing the same with the shirt.

"I'll get Marcus," she said, kissing Sam's cheek. "Mind warming a bottle?" She didn't stay to get the answer as she turned to head up the stairs between the kitchen and living room.

"Not at all," Sam said to himself as he smiled as he went to the freezer to removed the frozen pack of milk and turned on the hot water, filling a bowl.


End file.
